


The Love of a Father

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Series: The Sins of an Empire [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Evil AU, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sith AU, Sith!Ahsoka, Sith!Barriss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While gathering supplies at a market, Ahsoka runs into the last person she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of a Father

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Going back to Plo and Kit! Thanks again to those reading this and please enjoy :)

Ahsoka didn’t get the chance to see Anakin or the twins or Obi-Wan very often but she honestly didn’t mind. The occasional holocall and one or two visits per year were enough. She wanted to stay connected with the others, so she did, but she was happy where she was and didn’t plan on changing that any time soon. Her home was her ship, the one which Rex and Barriss and her lived on. She didn’t need any planet to call home, any familiar sector to stay in, the ship was enough as long as Barriss and Rex were with her.

For the past years, Ahsoka had continued her work of simply going around the galaxy in search of old artifacts and pieces of history. The places she’d discovered and traveled to, it was like one long vacation that wouldn’t end. And then the arrival of one planet changed that.

They were not looking for anything in particular. They simply needed to stop on the planet for a supply run. Barriss always got the food and any clothes that they might need, Rex went in search of parts to fix any weapons or got even better weapons. Ahsoka usually got the parts that the ship might need and looked for any hint of interesting artifacts too. So for the moment, they were split up, moving about a fairly popular market that brought in plenty of business from other worlds. It was a good place to go to get a variety of objects and material without traveling the galaxy to find them, and the customers it brought were varied and unique.

Still, it was one market of millions in the galaxy and the likelihood that Ahsoka would run into anyone familiar was astronomical. Yet it happened.

As it looked to be a long day, Ahsoka went and grabbed a piece of fruit before heading to one of the top mechanics at the market. However, a flash of movement caught her eye, a familiar color and a familiar shape. It had her pausing to look and see who it could possibly be. When she saw that form slipping into the crowd, she felt a pull that she hadn’t felt in a long time, a presence that she had nearly forgotten. A kind creature that had taken her as an orphan and, despite the Jedi teachings, had practically raised her as his own. He’d always been like that, right on the cusp of not following the Jedi teachings, always getting to attached with those that he was tasked with protecting and caring for. And now she just might see him again…

Ahsoka pushed forward, heart racing as she reached out with the Force, reached with her hand. She needed-no had to get to him before—

Her fingers just barely graced his arm-a metal arm that was unfamiliar in her hands. And the creature turned, a face scarred yet still recognizable. Obi-Wan had told her what had happened on Tattooine and Ahsoka had wanted to run to that awful planet right away. Yet she had been unable to bring herself to do so. She’d been afraid of what would be said, of the disappointment that would await her. She’d known that no good would have come of it yet with him practically in her grasp…she had run to him. Just like when she’d been a little girl, afraid and orphaned and so alone. He had wrapped her up in his arm.

And being more of a realist, she didn’t expect that to happen again. Yet when he turned, his form clearly flinching in shock and surprise, he didn’t hug her but his hand, the flesh and blood one, came out and did traced her chin. Ahsoka could so easily drop into his arms then and there but she held still and simply allowed a small smile to show, not wanting to push her luck.

“Plo.”

“I was unsure if I would see you again,” Plo softly replied.

“I knew…Obi-Wan told me you were alive but I just couldn’t…” Ahsoka trailed off, her voice soft and gentle. She wanted to do this right and if she wasn’t careful, she could so easily push him away.

“I will not lie and say it is not good to see you,” murmured Plo, “but there is great pain in it as well.”

Ahsoka hesitated and then looked around the crowded market. “My ship is nearby. We can talk there if you like. It would be more private.”

“Will anything good come out of this talk?” Plo asked softly.

“I want it to,” Ahsoka responded, “but we may be to far apart to do that.”

Plo sighed and gave a small nod. “But there is no point if we do not try.”

“That is true,” Ahsoka agreed. “Is Kit Fisto with you?”

“He is but we are not meeting up until later. There is time,” Plo replied.

Ahsoka managed a smile though she was honestly still unsure over the entire thing. It could go so poorly yet she couldn’t help but hope for more. So she led Plo through the crowded market streets and made it to the currently empty ship. She let him simply walk around for a moment, looking it over and examining the surface.

“It’s rather large for you to be alone.”

“Barriss and Rex accompany me.”

“The other padawan and the clone that disappeared around the same time you did,” Plo said softly.

“We’re…they’re my partners.”

Plo did the equivalent that his species could do in regards to a cocked eyebrow.

“I don’t know why I said that. I guess…I just wanted you to know,” Ahsoka admitted softly. She no longer felt like the woman she had become. It was like being a padawan all over again, yet trying to get the approval from her Master had never really been the point. Anakin had always felt to much like an older brother. It had always been Plo that she wished to impress, to do proud. Yet now she felt that she had achieved the exact opposite.

“Are you happy?” Plo suddenly asked.

“Very,” admitted Ahsoka. “And you?”

“It is difficult to say…though I am with Kit and he often eases much of the pain.”

“Never would have thought-well, I never would have thought a lot of things as a padawan. I’m…I’m sorry to have disappointed you,” murmured Ahsoka. She hoped that Plo would respond with something, tell her that he was proud of her, yet he remained silent and Ahsoka finally added, “I wish our paths were closer.”

“As do I,” Plo said softly. “But I cannot condone the mindless killing. Or the hand you have played in bringing down democracy.”

“If it’s any consolation, I did not bring democracy down for myself.”

“No, not particularly.”

“Killing…it’s rather meditative,” Ahsoka joked though it was clear that Plo did not appreciate it. She hesitated, noting that those words had probably been a wrong move. “I just mean…oh I don’t know! I don’t want to anger you yet I feel everything I will say will simply break your heart.”

“Do not worry Ahsoka. You have already done that.”

She couldn’t help but wince.

“So please, say what you will. I do not think it will make a difference.”

“Of course. I wish it was not like this though.”

“Neither do I. But perhaps both of us are wrong and more will come out of this conversation than we think.”

Ahsoka bit her lip and tried to think of how they could fix the discussion now. “Um, please sit.” Plo did so and Ahsoka quickly followed, her heart beating all the faster. “How are you physically? Are the prosthetics working?”

“Very well.”

“I was told you were blown up?”

“Yes. I would have died if not for Kit.”

“Then I will be forever grateful of him.”

“An odd comment coming from a Sith.”

“I still care,” murmured Ahsoka. “I simply…let the Force guide me in other ways.”

“Through blood and unnecessary death.”

“Occasionally, yes. Sometimes the death is necessary.”

“But the enjoyment you get from it is not.”

“No,” Ahsoka agreed, “but it comes anyways.”

“It does.”

They passed into silence and Ahsoka honestly didn’t know what more to say. The whole thing was so awkward and covered in sadness. In a way, it made it worse than what it could have turned into.

“What did you want from this Ahsoka?” Plo suddenly asked.

“I…I wanted to say I’m sorry,” Ahsoka admitted. “Not for what I’ve done but for disappointing you. I know it may be hard to see…but I still love you.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Plo replied much to Ahsoka’s surprise. “I have continued to love you as well.”

“But you just—”

“The path you have chosen has broken my heart. But the love that I have felt for you since the day I found you has, and always shall be, unconditional.”

Ahsoka’s throat went dry. Looking down at her hands, she realized she was beginning to shake. “I…find myself speechless in this moment.”

“Then let me explain. Despite everything, I have always thought of you as my daughter. And that feeling has continued, even with how things have turned out. Even with the knowledge of what you’ve done, I have always hoped to reconnect with you again.”

“You never were a Jedi, were you?” Ahsoka asked softly.

“Certainly not a good one.”

And then they both laughed and it felt so good to laugh with Plo again, even in their situation. “You are still much sided with the Light though.”

“In my actions, yes. I find that I walk a line though as to which I practice. The Dark and the Light work best when they coexist,” Plo replied.

Ahsoka couldn’t help but grin. “You always were so interesting with your way of thinking. I’m assuming you’ve created new techniques because of this.”

“Of course.”

Suddenly an idea popped into her head. Hesitantly, she asked, “Do you think you could teach me?”

“Yes.”

Her eyes widened. “I’m surprised you’re so willing to do that.”

“You wish to learn, I will only be to happy to teach you. Besides, this may be a way for us to connect, even if we follow the Force in different paths. There is simply one condition.”

“A condition? And what would that be?”

“Spare the children,” Plo said softly. “Always the children.”

Ahsoka let out a soft sigh and relaxed her shoulders. “That would make you happy?”

“More than that. It would show me there is good left in you.”

“Of course there’s good. I love you,” Ahsoka replied. “I will do that. Not just because you promise to teach me but also because if I can ease some of your suffering, I shall.”

“Thank you. And I will say I wish you to be happy Ahsoka. Even if it is down a path I cannot follow.”

Ahsoka took Plo’s hand then and squeezed. She said, “I am glad that we can at least agree on this. I must warn you though, Obi-Wan has become more and more desperate for a good fight. If he finds you…”

“I understand. And I see that it would be a choice that would be impossible for you to make.”

“No, not impossible. I was going to say, if he does find you, know that you can always call on me to fight by your side.”

“You would go against the master of your master?”

“Obi-Wan made me a Sith and I will always be grateful for him for that. But you are my father, in all the ways that are important. Besides, if you had not brought me to the Jedi Temple, I never would have met Obi-Wan or Anakin to begin with. I owe you everything,” Ahsoka replied.

Plo gave a small nod. “Thank you Ahsoka. That means the world to me.”

“I am glad to hear it. Even more so that despite everything, we have found a middle ground. We—” Ahsoka abruptly stopped and she could tell Plo sensed it as well. With a sigh, Ahsoka muttered, “We should probably go before someone loses a limb.”

“Agreed. Your clone is much to trigger happy,” Plo said softly.

Ahsoka just chuckled and replied, “He’s just afraid for me. As is Barriss.” She stood up and started to walk through the ship with Plo at her side.

“They clearly are ready to fight for your safety without hesitation,” Plo agreed.

“Hmm, I could say the same for Kit. Quite a bit of anger that I feel from him.”

“It’s better if he uses it and controls it than bottle it up. His ability to release it into the Force has severly dropped so other methods have been made.”

“Hmm, interesting,” mused Ahsoka as they came to the bay doors and walked down them to see the standoff that had formed.

The bystanders of the shipyard had created a large berth but there were still plenty around, staring curiously at the three people locked in place. Rex and Barris had their weapons pointed at Kit and Kit held his green lightsaber steady, his black eyes narrowed as he analyzed his opponents. However, his eyes immediately went to Plo. He seemed shocked that he and Ahsoka were walking side by side  like friends rather than enemies. Rex and Barriss held similar expressions.

“Just give us the word and we’ll cut him down,” Barriss stated, her grip tightening.

Ahsoka shook her head though and said, “They are friends, not enemies Barriss. You needn’t worry.”

Rex hesitated. “But we thought—”

“Plo and I were simply talking. Nothing more,” Ahsoka replied. “In fact, I think they’ll be joining us for a bit.”

Kit’s eyes went wide. “Plo what did you—”

“If you do not wish to travel with them, then you do not have to,” Plo replied gently as he walked over to Kit. “But I did make a promise to Ahsoka. It is a short one, not forever, but a promise that I intend to keep.”

Kit lowered his lightsaber. A frown was deeply set into his face as he looked over at them. Rather softly, he murmured, “I do not want to be dragged into business with the Empire.”

“We don’t work for the Empire,” Rex retorted. “We work for ourselves.”

“And the promise Plo has given has nothing to do with our business, which I will also back as being our own and not the Empires. In fact, you both may even find interest in what we have found over the years. I know you, Kit, would take great interest in some of the objects. Oh! Speaking of which, Barriss, no more killing children,” Ahsoka added.

She seemed rather taken aback by that. “Even the annoying ones?”

“Yes, even the annoying ones. I promised Plo and therefore you’re also held to that promise by proxy,” replied Ahsoka.

Rex gave a shrug. “Fine. But are we really allowing Jedi onto our ship?”

“Former Jedi,” Ahsoka reminded him. “And yes, we are.”

Kit looked over the three before his eyes again narrowed and he turned his gaze to Plo. “Are we really doing this? You were the one that convinced me not to go after Obi-Wan. You were the one that brought me back from that edge.”

“This has nothing to do with Sith Kenobi. Only Ahsoka,” Plo replied.

“And we’re supposed to trust you?” asked Kit, turning his gaze to Ahsoka.

“Well yes. I do not care about making things the bloodiest or more chaotic like Obi-Wan. Neither am I interested in the Empires’ philosophies or goals. I simply want to learn, to discover what was once lost,” Ahsoka replied evenly. “Besides, I care about Plo deeply and seeing as he cares about you, I will not hurt you. It is a promise.”

“A promise made by a Sith is not so trustworthy,” Kit replied.

“On the contrary, it should be taken ten times more seriously. We do not give them out so readily,” Ahsoka smirked. She walked over, still smiling and then abruptly pulled Kit into a hug. “You’re part of the family now after all.”

Kit stood stiffly and continued to glare at Ahsoka when she let him go. “If this is some ploy, you’re dead.”

“Kit,” Plo sighed.

“No, it’s fine,” Ahsoka assured him. “If it makes him feel better, he can make all the threats he wishes.”

Barriss gave a little growl at that but the reaction was mostly ignored.

“What do you gain from this?” Kit asked.

“Hopefully, a new understanding of the Force,” replied Ahsoka, “but at the very least, I get the chance to spend time with Plo.”

“I cannot help but feel this is a trick,” muttered Kit.

“I assure you, it’s not,” Ahsoka said. “We’re currently not searching for any objects or places. We’ve been on a little break really. It’s the perfect time for this. Besides, I’m curious what you two have been up to as well, in the desert and afterwards.”

Kit let out a deep huff and crossed his arms. “Why?”

“Because, like I said. You’re part of the family now.”

“I don’t want them part of the family,” muttered Barriss.

“Well you’ll have to deal with it,” responded Ahsoka. “I won’t have fighting on my ship.”

Barriss just glared at Kit as Rex shrugged and replied, “Fine. Whatever. As long as they don’t stick around forever.”

“We won’t,” Plo replied. “It will just be for a time.”

Kit sighed, “As long as you mean that Plo.”

Plo nodded. “I do.”

“Then I will come with you both and help you gather your things,” Ahsoka replied. She went over and kissed her partners. “Barriss, Rex, finish prepping the ship. I’ll be back in a few.”

They nodded, Barriss a bit more reluctant than Rex, and Ahsoka quickly went off with Kit and Plo.

“Do not worry Kit. I really don’t wish to harm either of you.”

“I think only time will truly prove that,” Kit muttered. “I’m still trying to follow why you’re doing this.”

“Because not all Sith are the same thank you very much,” Ahsoka replied. “You know, it’s rather rude to be biased about us. We all have different goals, different ways of looking at things.”

“And you care about Plo. And you care about her despite everything,” sighed Kit.

“I do,” Plo agreed.

Kit shook his head. “Still, what if you reveal our location to Kenobi? Or lead us right to him?”

“I have no interest in your deaths. Besides, as I told Plo, it is not Obi-Wan I owe everything to,” Ahsoka replied. “I will simply have to prove to you as to how deeply I care for Plo. And by proxy you of course.”

“Well, I can’t say I’m not curious as to how that’s going to occur,” growled Kit. “It won’t be easy.”

“Wouldn’t be fun if it was,” Ahsoka replied. “I will say with absolute certainty though that the next few days will be utterly fascinating.”


End file.
